


No Doubts

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Doubts

Daryl dropped Beth off at home before making his way to Rick’s. Every time he thought he knew what he wanted, he would think of why he shouldn’t. Rick wasn’t afraid to be brutally honest with him, which was what he needed at the moment.

Pulling up in front of the little house, he let out a sigh and killed the engine. “Well, here goes nothin’.”

Daryl made his way up the path, mind still going a hundred miles an hour. It had been a long day but the sooner he was able to talk thing through freely, the better. He knocked on the door 3 times, in quick succession.

Rick’s boy Carl opened the door. “Oh hey Daryl, how ya doing?”

“I’m doing good Carl, you’re dad in?” Daryl peered behind Carl, trying to see if he could spot Rick.

“DAD!” Carl shouted, Daryl winced at the sheer volume from the lad. “Daryl’s here!”

“Get your butt in here Daryl.” Rick’s voice was muffled but Carl moved to the side letting Daryl inside.

“Thanks buddy.” Daryl ruffled his hair as he walked by. Carl groaned and shook his head, sending his hair flying everywhere.

Daryl chuckled lightly before heading to find Rick. “Hey, Rick.” He sighed. “Can I talk to you?”

Rick furrowed his brows, noting the look on Daryl’s face. “Yeah, let’s head out back.” He got up, wondering what was going on. Daryl was hard to shake. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Rick turned, hands on his hips. “What’s going on?”

“…I…” He groaned, sitting on the bench on the porch, hanging his head. “I have a daughter.”

“Woah.” Rick was in shock, he took a few minutes to process everything, leaving Daryl in silence. “You sure she’s yours?” Daryl turned to him sharply. “What I gotta ask?”

“Yes she’s mine. I can see it in her face.” Daryl could barely get his words out. “I know the mother, I remember the night, the ages is right, everything.”

“Okay then.” Rick sat on the bench beside him, slapping his shoulder. “So tell me what’s going through your head.”

“You know me Rick, I never even thought about becoming a father.” Daryl played with his hands as he spoke. “I don’t even think I have it in me to be a dad.”

Rick moved, leaning against the railing. “Tell me somethin.” He started, crossing his arms over his chest. “You worried about being a good dad? You wanna do whatever you can to make sure she’s safe, and happy? Right off the bat. Gut feeling. Someone tells you she’s in trouble- do you think you have to protect her, or leave it to her mom?” He wouldn’t hold Daryl’s hand and force him to do what he thought he should. He’d make him figure it out for himself. “If I told you, right this second, you could never see her again- what would you feel?”

“The thought of not seeing her again makes me feel sick. I can’t stand it.” Daryl ran his hands over his face into his hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. “But what if I mess up? You should see her Rick, she’s perfect. What I ruin her?”

“You wanna keep her safe?” Rick prodded, knowing Daryl was only going to get through to a decision by prodding at him.

Daryl nodded. “More than anything. I want her to have the best life she could possibly have.”

“And?” Rick prompted once more, smiling slightly at the sight of his best friend slowly coming to a realisation.

“I want to be there for her. I want to know her Rick. I have to be a part of her life, in whatever way she will have me.” Daryl looked up at Rick, smiling. “You sure I can do this man?”

“If I didn’t think you could then I would tell you.” Rick punched his arm. “Now let’s grab a beer and you can tell me what you know and we can talk things through some more.”

“Thanks Rick. I don’t know what I do without you.”

Rick laughed. “Me, either.” He joked.

* * *

It was just after you got Chey to sleep when your phone went off. You were watching movies with the boys, so you knew it wasn’t them. Grabbing it, you read it quickly.

_Hey, it’s Daryl. My friend helped me see things clearly. I know what I want to do._

Dean looked over his shoulder at you from where he was on the floor. “You never text.” He noted.

“It’s Daryl.” You told him.

“What did he say?” He asked pausing the movie and turning around to see you more clearly.

“Not much at all, just that he know’s what he wants to do.” You replied beginning to text him back.

“And…” You rolled your eyes, hands shaking slightly as you finished your text to Daryl.

_Hey. As much as I want to know what your decision is, I have to ask something first. Have you had enough time? Have you really thought about everything?_

“Well you have got to let me text him Dean. Then we can get a response.” You nudged him with your foot. “Now play the movie.”

“What do you want him to say?” Dean wouldn’t let it drop, he wanted to know that you were gonna be okay with whatever was going to happen next.

You sighed. “The _truth_.” You told him. “Not because he ‘should’, but whatever he choices has to be what he wants.” How else was there to put it? You wouldn’t force him one way of the other. While you wanted her to know her father, you didn’t even know him.

Dean nodded. “I get it, sis.” He gave you a small smile as your phone went off.

_There’s no doubt in my mind. He asked some tough questions that made me realize what I want._

You groaned internally. There was no reading between the lines with him. Licking your lips, you wished Dean would just play the movie as opposed to staring at you. At least Sam was staying out of it.

_Okay. Do you still want your week?_

It wasn’t like he had much time to process. He might say he knows what he wants, but he might want time to let it sink in.

_I don’t need it. Are you free tomorrow? I want to talk to you face to face._

You threw your head back in frustration, letting it rest against the back of the couch for a moment. You knew that didn’t sound good and honestly you didn’t want to go tomorrow, at least it would get it over and done with though.

_Sure. The same park we were going to meet at. 1pm?_

Dean was still staring at you, making you feel uncomfortable. “What?” You couldn’t help but snap, Dean wasn’t helping. He was only succeeding in making you move nervous. “Play the movie Dean, please.” Dean turned around and started the movie, leaving you be for now.

Sam gave you a small smile, which you returned. You weren’t even paying attention to the movie at this point. Your mind was working against you, making you jerk slightly when your phone went off.

_I’ll be there.  
_


End file.
